Phoenix
by Azali Syria
Summary: Yukimura isn't a stranger to bad times. When things are rough on Christmas Eve of all times, Yukimura gets a little help from some unusual places. And unexpected people. YanaSana, Platinum, ShiraYuki. Rated T for Niou! XD


**This fic is for a friend of mine…I did one the other day for my friends Rani and Asuka but I figured…while I was talking about people and rough times…I'd do one for this person also. She's been there for me since my best friend disappeared from the picture and she'd stayed with me since…I don't know what goes on much anymore but either way I appreciate what she'd done for me up to this point. I just hope she won't disappear like the last one. I hope this takes your mind off the bad, at least for a little bit Kai. For everyone else, enjoy.**

**Warning - I do not ship YukimuraXSanada so I'll casually ignore any comments about me being the epitome of evil for breaking them up. Sanada likes em tanned and nerdy, so if you don't like the idea of ShiraYuki, Platinum, or Yanada (YanagiXSanada) then I suggest you leave now.**

**_Disclaimer – I do NOT own The Prince of Tennis or any of the characters used in this fanfic. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Yukimura Seiichi was no stranger to hardships. He'd spent a memorable portion of his youth in the hospital when disaster had struck and his entire future seemed out of his grasp. His future as a professional tennis player and even just his life in general. Though tennis was his life so both options were slow deaths for him. Still, he refused to give in. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He always pushed himself to be better than before, stronger. When his mother had pleaded him to stop hurting himself in physical therapy, he'd told her 'This pain is nothing compared to what I may possibly feel if I never step on that tennis court again'

He'd once wondered if he should listen to his mother and give up tennis. It would make her happy that he would take things easy and simply relax, focus on recovery. He had to admit that his life might be a lot easier without tennis. The thought didn't last however, because he wouldn't know what to do in that easy, tennis-less world. Besides, Yukimura was never one to take the easy road anywhere. So he continued his struggle. He knew his mother would support him no matter what he chose to do. Yukimura also had friends and a team he could not let down. He would not let them down. It was his drive and constant motivation. He knew they were working just as hard he was, and it was an endless cycle of support for Rikkai. They gave their all for the good of the team, for Yukimura. And he did the same for all of them. This is why Rikkai would never crumble. They may be knocked down or dethroned but like the phoenix, they would rise once again from the ashes.

The moment he'd been released from the hospital he'd come outside to seven faces. All from the Rikkai tennis club. His two best friends, Yanagi and Sanada were closest to him. He smiled at them. They had been pillars of strength for not only Yukimura but for the others as well.

For those who could not vocalize their emotions, Sanada was there for them. He'd push them and encourage them in a rough manner, seemly relentless and cold. However those in Rikkai knew this was Sanada's method to coping. To place his emotions into something else. And those who understood that admired his strength even though they knew he was the one hurting most. Though he would never say that aloud. Sanada's voice is loud and commanding, scolding and merciless. But it is never without emotion or point. He knows they can do better, and he will not settle for less than their best. Yukimura finds his best friend far too serious sometimes…and other times he is just what the doctor ordered. Yukimura knows that in his absence, Sanada will not fail him. They may not always win the tennis match, but they will not give up and stop trying. Therefore the fight goes on.

And for those who took a calmer, reasonable approach went to Yanagi. When they did, he already knew why they'd come to him. His uncanny ability to study people and apply his knowledge made it easier for those who wanted to talk to have someone to confide in. They appreciated Yanagi's matter of fact, solidarity to understand what they could not before. Which what leads Sanada to Yanagi's house often after school. His also prefers to hear a detailed analysis of the situation. It brings him a peace of mind that kendo and tennis cannot appease at times. And the way Yanagi explains in a manner that Sanada can relate and understand makes it even better. He likes the soothing tone of Yanagi's voice and is convinced that things will be alright.

The news of Yukimura's illness and his long stay in the hospital was no easy thing for the Rikkai regulars to hear, or even see. They worried, and more than anything they questioned.

Would Yukimura make it? And if he did…would he ever play tennis with them again? Or be as strong as he used to be?

Nationals was both a relief and a tough pill to swallow. Seeing Yukimura on the courts against Kintarou was a comfort. He looked unstoppable. Just like the Yukimura they knew and coveted. With their captain back, victory was inevitable. With Yukimura that third consecutive title was surely theirs.

The ball, and several dreams, broke that day as the judge called the match in Echizen's favor. It was unbelievable. Yukimura lost? There was cheering all around them from the crowd but all they could hear was Kirihara's cries and Yukimura's ragged breathing. It was not the sound they were expecting when they'd stepped on the court that day. However Yukimura smiled after Sanada had approached him. The others dared not move for reading Yukimura right at that moment was impossible. Even Yanagi was at a loss as he rubbed Kirihara's back and tried to calm him down. When the commotion had died down and the stadium had cleared, aside from the regulars, Yukimura finally addressed his team.

"Everyone, I'm sorry."

No one said a word initially. Sanada stepped forward. "Yukimura…it is not your fault. The laugh that escaped Yukimura's lips was bitter and hollow. "Sanada…stop." He looked at the others. "What happened is all in the past now. We will resume practice as normal." He closed his eyes and went silent. Yanagi and Sanada watched him carefully, in case he was going to stumble or something. Finally Yukimura's eyes opened and they saw the fire that they'd always known.

"This may be the last year we play together as middle school students…but what we have is impeccably strong. Those who want to continue playing tennis when they enter high school….I'll be waiting. We will win next time."

At that moment they knew…

That it was only the beginning.

They followed Yukimura once again in high school, and even in University. However they all could not deny that after that….they would no longer be a team. But they would always be friends.

University was an interesting setting for the Rikkai tennis team. Kirihara being teased relentlessly on what a miracle it must have been that he made it into college in the first place, and Sanada and Yanagi were constantly asked if they've had a girlfriend at all yet. However Yukimura knew that truth of the matter on that. While neither of them had a girlfriend, they have dated. Each other. And are still to this day. Just veeery secretly. As secretly as they could get aside from Yukimura knowing. Because he knew everything…. Marui and Jackal were attached to the hip as always, much to Jackal's dismay at times. He felt very much like a babysitter anymore for his doubles partner and the young devil Kirihara. Niou and Yagyuu lived off campus together in an apartment and Yukimura asked them every day if they would just tie the knot and make it official already. They'd been dating for years and were practically a married couple as is. Niou held back his smartass commentary to spare unnecessary laps and Yagyuu would push up his glasses and flee to the stalls to change.

Yukimura himself was dating a lovely young woman that had held his heart quite some time now. He was not a believer in love at first sight or true love but she was everything he could have ever wanted. She made him smile and feel complete. He was convinced she was the one. For the holidays he planned to take her to spend time with his family, to show his good for nothing father that he did have something going for himself because the bastard thought a feminine looking artist that played tennis would amount to nothing special. In any case, he could picture it all in his head and Yanagi and Sanada heard about his plans every day.

And then it happened. On Christmas Eve of all days…

Once again disappointment and that gut wrenching, heart-breaking feeling entered Yukimura and he felt everything go numb. She didn't love him. Someone from her past swept in and took her heart and she didn't look back. Yukimura locked himself in his room and drowned everything out. He couldn't face his mother, or his sisters. Yukimura didn't answer the phone when Yanagi and Sanada called him, countless times in such a short time. He had a feeling that Yanagi already knew what had happened and Sanada grew worried if Yukimura didn't pick up the first time. He pondered answering and pouring his heart out to his friends, the two that had been there through so much….but he couldn't. His entire world had been shattered and he just wanted to be alone. In every sense of the word. How could he trust and love another person romantically after what she'd done? So he turned his phone and his heart off to the world and lay on the bed, drifting off into a dreamless sleep. It was like this for hours. When he awoke he finally left his room just to keep his mother and sisters from worrying too much. He told his mother he would prefer not to talk about it and she respected his space. However mother's intuition spoke volumes and her heart ached for her son. He'd been through his share of letdowns…he didn't deserve this one too. His little sisters gave him a card they made themselves that said 'Get better Sei-nii' and a plate of cookies. Yukimura hugged them close and let out a shaky smile. It was all he could do to not cry in front of them. "Seiichi dear…I think you need to get some fresh air…would you like to go out for a walk later?" his mother asked as she watched him eat for the first time in days. He was always a frail child and she worried for his health since the incident all those years ago, but he looked pale and thin and she didn't know how else to get him to take care of himself. "A walk is probably a good idea…but I'd like to go alone…think some things over…." Yukimura's mother nodded and rested her hands in her lap. She was a little disappointed but she wanted him to come to terms with this on his own, however he decided to do that.

"Kaa-san." He called out to her. She looked up. "We'll talk when I get back. I promise." Her smile softened and she nodded in understanding.

Yukimura managed to leave his home after his mother made sure he was properly bundled up and warm. She didn't want him to get sick on top of anything else that was happening with him. His smile was sincere around her. She would always be the most important woman in his life. He knew he'd always have her at the very least.

He walked down the streets, mostly with his head down as he mulled things over in his head. The team was going to ask about the couple when he got back and he didn't want to tell them about it. He also didn't want to think about the look on Sanada's face when he told him. He could almost picture it in his head. He'd be a cross between disbelief and anger. Sanada was rather protective of Yukimura and while he did enjoy the brief thought of what he would say to his ex…he wasn't that kind of person and felt he would rather avoid that confrontation. Yukimura's mind was made up and he quickly made a turn and followed a familiar path to his friend's house.

"I had a feeling you would come to Genichirou or myself rather soon." Yanagi said as he opened the door and came face to face with his friend. Yanagi's home was a haven for most of the regulars in University. When things got rough with their families at home, or just enjoyed Yanagi's company, he would keep his home open to them. Naturally he saw a lot of Kirihara and their Doubles 1 when it came to family issues, and Yukimura and Sanada often visited just to make sure Yanagi wasn't becoming a hermit living in his own world. Though everyone had to wonder how Yanagi could afford to live on his own when he was team manager of the tennis club, secretary of the student council and the librarian's aid..

"I had almost decided against it, but when that thought crossed my mind…I was already here." Yukimura said honestly, stepping inside his house and changing his shoes. Yanagi closed the door and looked at him. "It's perfectly normal to feel that solitude would suit you better than speaking to someone. Especially people like ourselves. I'm not going to make you tell me what happened. I'll make you some tea and we can-" he was cut off as Yukimura turned around and hugged him. Yanagi was taken aback by this but embraced his friend. Emotions were not a strong suit of Yanagi's. At least when it came to feeling them…but right now his heart hurt for his best friend. He held Yukimura for a few minutes, not saying a word but understanding a million that passed unspoken.

"If something similar to that happened to Genichirou and myself…I would be the same way." Yanagi said some time later, setting the tea on the table in front of Yukimura. With a grateful nod, Yukimura took the cup and took a sip. "Seiichi…if I may be perfectly honest with you…" he started. Yukimura stared at Yanagi and put the cup down. "Of course Renji."

"You're too good for her. I've known for a long time that it would never work out." He put up his hand when Yukimura opened his mouth to question what he meant. "But I didn't say anything because that would have been wrong of me. I would have placed the doubt into your head and ultimately the pain you feel would be put on my conscious for I'd be the one to blame should you have broke up sooner."

"Renji you are my friend. You have always watched over and looked out for me. If you had told me that things would not have worked out…" the sentence trailed as Yukimura struggled to finish that.

"You would not have believed me anyways. Because you were too emotionally involved for me to intervene." Yanagi finished. They both knew. Yukimura had never fallen in love before and he would not have believed Yanagi's foresight. In fact Yukimura would have gone so far as to ignore what Yanagi said and tell him he was wrong, which both knew…was one of Yanagi's biggest fears. That definitely would have put the two on bad terms. Their friendship was not worth it; it wasn't worth losing over her. Their friendship would get them through the good and the bad for the rest of their days. They just knew. Yukimura would experience this pain that he thinks he'll never overcome but he will, and Yanagi knows this, perhaps better than anyone right now. Yukimura just takes the cup in his hands once more and drinks, and silence falls over the two once more. It's never an uncomfortable silence though. It's like an understanding, a spiritual connection of intellect between them.

"I haven't spoken to you since we left for the break. I meant to but things were always so busy. I wanted to spent time with kaa-san while otou-san was away…" Yanagi sat and listened. He was not upset that Yukimura had not contacted him. He knew, and it was times like this that Yukimura appreciated his friend's knowledge of everyone around him. "How are you? If you're here alone I assume he's at home with his family. I thought he might have come here looking for answers. Or perhaps something a little more." Yukimura said coyly, a smug expression on his face. Yanagi visibly shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, and Yukimura could swear he almost managed to pull a blush out of his data master. "Seiichi simply because we're on break doesn't mean he's going to spend every waking moment with me. Yes he is at home with his family. He calls periodically to ask if I've heard anything from you but I have told him my luck was the same as his. " Yukimura chuckles and Yanagi smiles. It makes him happy that Yukimura appears to be in better spirits now. "As for how I am, I'm fine. I've been working on a new training schedule for our Doubles 1 and they were coming over to discuss it with me shortly. You are more than welcome to provide some input." He said, or rather, enticed his friend. Yukimura smirked. He'd loooove to put his two cents in with his favorite doubles pair! Especially after that lovely prank Niou did before they went on break….This was going to be good.

At least he thought it would. However dealing with Niou was like dealing with a double-edged sword. That's what made him one of the most difficult members of the tennis club. As soon as he and Yagyuu had stepped into Yanagi's home and saw Yukimura, the Petenshi couldn't help but make the first move by blurting out "Alright whose ass do we need to kick? Sadobuchou looks like hell." It was moments like this that Yukimura cursed Niou's sharp observation skills. "What are you talking about Niou? You've got some nerve talking to your captain like that. How about a hello next time before you just cut to the chase, hm?"

"You know I don't do the bullshit pleasantries. That's Hiroshi's thing." Niou stated as he plopped onto the couch. "In any case, that's not going to get you out of the question. You don't look so good."

"Masaharu don't be so nosy.." Yagyuu scolded after taking a seat next to his partner. "However Yukimura-kun, I do agree with him. You look troubled. You don't have to tell us anything, but know you have our support in whatever it is." Yukimura smiled at Yagyuu's kindness. He was known as the Gentleman but he wasn't always nice. Just polite. And people never thought there was a difference. However Yukimura could tell that these two were worried about him, they just chose to show it in different ways. "Thank you two."

They spent the next couple hours in discussion regarding the play style of the pair and what new strategies they could formulate based off said styles. And in no time Yukimura found himself forgetting all about what had happened to him. Tennis really worked wonders on him. He was laughing and enjoying his time with the D1 pair. They were like ice and fire. They complimented each other so well and Yukimura felt it would be like this for the rest of their lives. In a way he envied them. Niou and Yagyuu have been together for years and everyone they knew could tell they were soul mates. He wondered…would he ever find something like they had? Could someone out there be the other half like Niou was to Yagyuu and vice versa? The thought must have become visible because the others had noticed Yukimura's drop in enthusiasm.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok? I know we're not like Yanagi or Sanada in being close to you or nothing but we're still friends ya know…" Niou offered. "And I suck when it comes to offering any advice but I'm one hell of a listener. Just ask Hiroshi." He said happily. Yagyuu fixed his glasses. "Masaharu that statement sounds like it could be biased."

Yukimura chuckled half-heartedly. He honestly appreciated that Niou cared about him enough to actually say something. He took a breath and looked at everyone in the room. "Alright…Renji you deserve to know as you've been curious the whole time…I'll tell Genichirou later. Since you two have managed to convince me…Niou and Yagyuu…thank you." He put his cup down and folded his hands in his laps. "Ok…this is what happened…"

It was pure luck and sheer force of will that kept Yukimura from crying as he explained what had happened. That all these months seemed like nothing to the woman that was his world. When he'd finished Niou slammed his hands down on the table, startling everyone. "Are you fucking kidding me? How can you let her get you like that? You're Yukimura! Child of God! Look at what you've done with your life, and you're telling me this woman comes in and ruins everything?" Yagyuu put his hand on Niou's shoulder to calm him. "Masaharu please…"

"Hiroshi it's not right. He didn't deserve that! He didn't deserve any of that…"

Yukimura stared at Niou, almost in disbelief that he was so worked up about this. "This is why I don't like girls!"

"Masaharu guys are capable of the same thing." Yagyuu pointed out.

"Have you seen the queers get their heart ripped out lately? No I don't think so. He's the only that that's dated a woman and look what happened! Buchou you need to consider homosexuality. It'll save you a lot of hurt….emotionally. Sexually it's a little rough in the beginning but once you get adjusted it's fucking awe-" Yagyuu elbowed him in the side. "Masaharu behave yourself." Niou fell silent to rub his side and Yagyuu addressed Yukimura.

"While I don't necessarily agree with his words, I will say that you will have my word that Masaharu won't get into too much trouble regarding your ex." They both knew that Niou wasn't going to let this go without due punishment. Therefore Yagyuu would have to be there to make sure it wasn't something that would get them involved with the police…or the school chairman. He could only promise so much. Yukimura knew that this was all he would be able to salvage as well so he nodded. "I'd rather it not come to that, since it's hardly worth the trouble. I feel like I'm being that needy captain lying in the hospital bed again, looking to all my friends for support. I'm sorry to cause so much trouble." He apologized, bowing his head. Yanagi came and sat next to Yukimura, putting a hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with reaching out to your friends. You never know who'd be reaching back for you."

A nod was shared for Yanagi's pinpoint advice, as usual and Yukimura's protests were silenced.

After dinner and cleanup, Yukimura sat with Yanagi in the living room and watched Niou and Yagyuu out on the porch in the backyard. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but from the fond looks and occasional kisses, they could deduce their ace doubles pair was once again lost in their own world. Yukimura looked down. He wasn't sure what it was exactly but he couldn't bring himself to keep his eyes on them.

"Do you ever feel a little envious of the two?"

Yanagi paused to think on the question before answering with an "I think everyone feels that way every now and then around them. Yes even myself. They're so open about their feelings towards each other. They keep everything else locked away from the world but that…it's the one thing they have that they proudly show. I admit I'd like to be able to express my feelings with Genichirou without giving it much thought. Though I have to admit if Genichirou and I were able to be like that…Well it wouldn't be us then would it…" he sat back on the couch and continued to observe the Platinum Pair. "Not everyone gets as lucky as they do, especially at the age they found each other. It's best to be happy for them and strive to find that happiness ourselves than lose hope and despair in it. Things look uncertain and lonely now Seiichi but for someone such as yourself…I'm 100% positive that it won't last long."

"Mmm well Hiroshi and I are in the mood for some role-playing so we're gonna bail now." Niou said as he slid his shoes on. Yagyuu blushed at Niou's matter of fact excuse and looked away from his lover. Totally proved Niou right. "We appreciate you meeting with us to discuss our practice schedule. I have confidence it will make us even stronger." He offered politely. The two demons nodded and wished for a safe journey and a happy Christmas for the both of them. "I think I should be heading home as well Renji. Thank you so much for your help today." Yukimura thanked with a small nod of his head. Yanagi shook his head. "I merely pointed out what was there all along. If you need anything you know my number and my address. I'll see you soon either way, but I hope the next time is on better terms." He added truthfully. "I hope so too. If Genichirou doesn't show up tomorrow with a bow and spend the night call me and I'll make sure to show him this photo I took of you and Niou." Yanagi's eyes opened as Yukimura held up a photo. When…how? Yukimura handed him the photograph and he sweat dropped. "Seiichi this is Niou and Yagyuu."

"Genichirou doesn't know that. He still has problems discovering the illusions. I'll just tell him that Niou provided you quite a bit of attention tonight. I'm sure he'll be right over after he hears that." Yanagi cleared his throat and looked away. "I don't believe that's necessary."

"Hmm we'll see Renji."

"Give my regards to your mother. Please call me when you arrive home so I know you're safe." Yanagi instructed. Yukimura chuckled. "Yes mother"

With lifted spirits Yukimura walked along the streets to the station that would take him home. People still littered the walkways even though it was getting late. As he got closer to the station he couldn't help but notice the crowd that was accumulated there. Moving closer, Yukimura could hear a voice rising above the people and into the sky. It was a mans voice, lighthearted and melodic; before he knew it Yukimura had closed his eyes to listen to the song. They sang of good times and togetherness, well suited for this time of year. When the song ended the crowd burst into applause and Yukimura joined them.

"Alright I should really be off now. It's getting late…" they started, and the familiar sound caused Yukimura to open his eyes and journey to the front of the crowd. The people let out an "Awww" and they laughed. "Wow you are all so nice….would one more be good?"

Yukimura parted through and paused when he'd put a face to the voice. Standing before him, bundled against the cold with a bright smile on their chilled face was none other than the captain of Shitenhouji.

Shiraishi Kuranosuke.

The people around Yukimura cheered and Shiraishi rubbed the back of his neck, the blush faintly appearing over the rosy cheeks. He looked at the people, stopping when he saw the Child of God among them. Shiraishi shared a nod and a smile with Yukimura before looking at the others. "Alright, I suppose one more before you rush home would be ok. This is for those who have been a little under the weather lately. I know the holidays are times of cheer but it's also when things can seem the hardest. These people resemble the phoenix, whose inner fire and ambition will only give them new life. Don't give up, emerge from those ashes and acknowledge that tomorrow will be another day. A brighter day full of warmth and happiness." Yukimura stood, taken aback at Shiraishi's words. It felt as if Shiraishi were speaking right to him. Once again Shiraishi's hypnotic voice filled the air and the Rikkai captain closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall under the spell.

He watched Shiraishi smile and talk to the people afterwards, wishing them all a happy Christmas and thanked them for listening. A couple girls hung around after the others had left and took pictures of him. "He's just so hot!" one squealed as she passed Yukimura.

"I know I can't wait to show the girls this!"

Yukimura eyed him a little while longer, rather curious to know why this particular individual was singing songs by the train station in Kanagawa instead of in his hometown Osaka. Shiraishi slid his gloves back on and tightened the scarf before feeling a presence still nearby. He looked at Yukimura. "I wasn't expecting to see you here of all places."

"I could say the same." Yukimura pointed out. At least he was on his own turf. Shiraishi chuckled. "Point taken." Yukimura hid a snicker. "I can wait with you if you'd like. I have to wait here for the train to my house anyways." He motioned for Shiraishi to take a seat on the bench.

"I appreciate it, thank you Yukimura-kun."

Shiraishi and Yukimura shared smiles for a moment. Yukimura made note that the younger man's smile was honest, much unlike his own, which was normally a mask to hide his inner emotions.

"I didn't know you liked to sing." Yukimura said, as the Shitenhouji Captain sat down on the bench.

"You never asked." Shiraishi said with a small smirk. "Most in Shitenhouji have a performing art or two up their sleeve. It's practically a requirement at our school."

"Which reminds me…what are you doing in Kanagawa Shiraishi-kun?" Yukimura questioned. "And on Christmas Eve of all times?"

Shiraishi paused and leaned in closer to Yukimura. "Perhaps fate brought me to you." Yukimura blushed…wait…blushed? Shiraishi chuckled. "Or maybe I got lost. Ok I am lost…but while I'm here, I may as well spread some holiday cheer no? I was coming back from visiting a friend with Kenya and I ended up boarding the wrong train back." He blushed bashfully and looked away. Yukimura chuckled and looked at him. "I'm not sure about fate exactly but it was certainly surprising to see you here. You have a beautiful voice. Tennis is certainly not your only talent."

"Thank you."

"Speaking of tennis, how is Shitenhouji doing? I heard you seeded the first round once again for the Kansai region."

The two men may have been very different but one thing they had in common all these years…tennis. Shiraishi looked back at him. "That we did. Seeding is never a problem for us. It's beating these Kantou teams in Nationals that's stopped us all these years. We've had it in our grasp so many times. I swear when we finally won it in high school I was in denial that it was real. These teams are so strong and it's always an honor to play against them and watch them grow."

"Hmm yes I feel the same. It's strange but all these years and face offs…I have never had the chance to play against you." The Rikkai captain said. "That's because your team makes quick work of ours before that happens. If my guys weren't so reckless…we may have squared off many times."

Yukimura chuckled. "It makes me wonder what would happen if your team actually played seriously."

"We do play seriously."

"I meant with the same strict ambition other schools here in Kantou do. Where we discourage goofing off and we train harshly." Yukimura stopped, sighing. "This isn't coming out the way I mean for it to."

Shiraishi folded his hands in his lap and stared off into space. "No I understand. You're talking about how we joke and seem so carefree. If we were more like the other schools…I don't think we would love tennis as much as we do. We don't play for the fame, or for the trophies or to be the best…As outrageous it seems…we really play because we love it. It makes us happy. It's something that brings us together in our hardships and it's because of our love for the game that we all became such close friends in the first place. Think about it..with all the different people in every club…do you really think they would ever hang out if they weren't brought together by tennis in the first place?"

Yukimura's initial thought went to his doubles pair Niou and Yagyuu. Yin and Yang. They were completely opposite in every way at first…if he hadn't agreed to pair the two in doubles…would they have ever come this far? Yukimura smiled to himself. Shiraishi was such an insightful man. Yukimura understood it was this and Shiraishi's dedication to his team that had ultimately made him Shitenhouji's eternal captain, much like Yukimura.

"Hey, Yukimura?"

"Yes?"

"You look a little cold. And I think your train may have gone by already. Am I keeping you from leaving? I'm sorry…" Shiraishi lowered his head. He thought very little of the cold around him, which was odd considering he'd lived in the warmer part of the country his whole life. But speaking with Yukimura kept his mind off the trivial. He didn't mind sitting here in this place with the captain of Rikkai. "No…you're fine. I enjoy talking to you." Yukimura answered honestly. Shiraishi smiled. "Well either way we can't have you getting cold. Here." He took off his gloves and handed them to Yukimura. "What? No I couldn't…" the Rikkai captain protested. Shiraishi tried a couple more times, with various reasons such as his health and worrying his friends and family. Each time Yukimura shook his head and said Nuuu. Shiraishi sighed, seeing this man was as stubborn as his Tooyama Kintarou…that was amazing. "Alright then…we'll do it like this." He slipped his gloves back on and reached out to grab Yukimura's hands, pulling them close to his mouth and blowing hot air onto his fingers. Yukimura blushed profusely. WHAT on earth was Shiraishi doing to him? He never let his guard down this much around anyone when he first met them. After he rubbed Yukimura's fingers in between his for a while Shiraishi stood up. "Let's get you home."

The other man stared up at him, face red and in overall awe at his lack of concern for himself. "We were waiting for the train."

"I think if the train was coming it would have already. It would just be faster to walk you there. I'll have to wait until morning to get home. Good thing I brought extra money…" He looked down at Yukimura when he hadn't moved, why was he just staring at him like that? "What, did you want to hold hands some more?"

Yukimura stood up and started out the station. Shiraishi chuckled and followed suit.

He didn't know when it'd happened, or how it happened…all Yukimura knew was his hand was now in Shiraishi's and they were talking and laughing together as they walked to Yukimura's home.

"You're kidding me, your teammates really did that to your coach?"

"Oh yea, he was totally covered in chocolate and pepperoni. The women were chasing him all day…as were a couple of pepperoni lovers…Yuuji included. I have the pictures if you'd like me to email them to you." Shiraishi offered. Yukimura calmed his fit of chuckles and nodded. "I would. Just make sure that I get your number and/or your email before we part ways. I would be sad to lose contact with you."

"I share the sentiment Yukimura-kun."

"By the way…" Yukimura led him around the corner. "When you sang that song earlier…"

"Hmm?" Shiraishi looked over at the older man.

"It felt…familiar…See…I had a situation much like the one you described before you sang it. And it just…it felt right. So thank you, for singing it. I feel much better after hearing it." Shiraishi smiled as Yukimura held onto his hand tighter. "I'm glad I could help…whatever it was…I hope that things get better for you. You deserve the best. I guess that's why you're the Rikkai captain no?"

"So I'd deserve someone like you?" Yukimura couldn't help but blurt out. Shiraishi and Yukimura stopped walking. Yukimura looked away. Well that was a stupid and random thing to say…he thought to himself.

Shiraishi lifted Yukimura's chin and looked him straight in the eye, seeming rather serious all of a sudden. "If that's what you desire then as I said, you deserve the best." Yukimura's voice caught in his throat. The way Shiraishi's eyes were dark and beautiful, his wavy hair highlighted under the street post above them. The only thing offsetting Shiraishi's ethereal image is the bandaged hand on his chin. As if the imperfections of the Bible were reaching out to the purity of the Child of God in a search for salvation. How terribly ironic, Yukimura thought as he smiled gently. That I am the one seeking salvation…

"You flatter me Shiraishi-kun." Yukimura managed to finally speak up, a small blush on his face. "But neither of us are into the same sex." They stopped outside the gates to Yukimura's home, far too soon for Yukimura's liking now. "I can't exactly speak for you but I wouldn't mind the gender if I knew it was love. And how do you know if you've never tried? Have you ever even kissed a guy?"

This conversation took a strange turn and Yukimura didn't know how…or why..but he didn't mind as much as he thought he would. "You mean to tell me you have?"

"Not all plays are done with male and female leads…" Shiraishi trailed off. "And everyone tries it once. You avoided the question."

"I don't have to answer it."

Shiraishi pouted. "Come on I answered your question."

"You did that by choice."

"You are one stubborn man."

"I get that a lot"

Shiraishi gave him a look before smirking. "Well then, I'll just have to take matters into my own hands." Before another word, or thought, or warning, Shiraishi leaned in and kissed Yukimura. Chaste and sweet, it was merely a whisper in the wind; a grain of sand in the glass and it was over. Shiraishi pulled back, a satisfied look on his face.

"Think you can do whatever you want…" Yukimura murmured, blushing immensely. "Mmm well I only did part of what I wanted Yukimura." He slid his hand into Yukimura's coat pocket, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Happy Christmas Yukimura" the Rikkai captain closed his eyes and shuddered, and when he'd opened his eyes…Shiraishi was gone. Yukimura reached into his pocket and pulled out the slip of paper. When had Shiraishi written this down?

_Yukimura-kun, _

_You and I have far too much in common to not keep in contact. So I have included my contact information on the bottom of this paper. Please keep in touch and I hope we can schedule some team practices together very soon. _

_On another note…_

_About the song…I didn't know why I chose it at the time but now I know. It was for you. I don't know what happened to you but you will only grow stronger. You're mesmerizing and a symbol of all that is mysterious and wonderful in this world. I don't mean this as flattery, or a means to hit on you. Unless you like it ^_~_

_So please, whatever is keeping you from flying…shake it off, like the ashes from the old, and rise above like the mighty phoenix. I look forward to seeing the reborn Yukimura….because I know I will. Something about how you react to me…will make our interactions vital to your rebirth._

_Next time…we'll have to carry through with my plans…. =D_

_Yours truly_

_Shiraishi Kuranosuke_

"Thinks he's something special…." Yukimura said. However he didn't realize…

He was even redder than before. And smiling. Honestly, and happily. He folded the note gently and stuck it back in his pocket, before turning on his heels and heading into his house.

Shiraishi watched as Yukimura read the note, blushed and grinned, before going into his home. "I think I'll be seeing a lot of you….Seiichi…my phoenix "

* * *

**I actually think this may call for a sequel! Wouldn't that be lovely?**

**And if you don't think so then...that's too bad. XD Shiraishi is a magical man. Mmmm. **


End file.
